


Chicken Soup

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A bit of comfort.





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> This was a popular theme! I'm always happy with lovely fluff, and this was a fun piece. I was lucky enough to have this be a quick one too. :)

It was a text message that changed the evening's plans. 

_The grouchy ogre that lives in my guest room has come down with a cold. Proceed at your own risk. :)_

Alex didn't even need to be alerted that it was James, huffing in amusement at the words. Looking down at her elaborate ensemble, there was a moment of disappointment before she immediately began altering her plans. Before she started stripping to get into more casual clothes, she fired off a response.

_Ha! I laugh at risk! Tell the ogre to prepare to be rescued by her knight. I'll bring dinner for you too._

An hour later, Alex arrived with a well-laden duffel bag and a fat paper sack that was big enough she could have been smuggling a toddler. Upon opening the door, James took the sack Alex handed over and chuckled. "You are brave."

"I came carefully provisioned. There's a double order of those spicy riblets you like in there."

"Yeah? I could kiss you!"

"Eew, James, don't make it weird."

Laughing, James carefully emptied the bag onto his dining room table and admired the feast.

"Damn, Alex, this is a lot of food!"

"No, this is two proper meals and a lot of broth. All of it chicken, to play it safe, and loaded with collagen, ranging from dead mild to rocket-spicy. Soothes an empty stomach without being solid food."

"And smells amazing. Need a mug for the ogre?"

Quickly, the friends had an enticing little array of goodies set up and Alex went off in search of her girlfriend. The blanket lump huddled behind the closed door grumbled, "go 'way, James," and rustled in surprise at Alex's chuckle.

"I bribed your guardian dragon with perfectly cooked slow beef and am here to rescue you."

"Alex?" It was a pitiful query, Kelly shifting wearily to roll over and squint. She was definitely not feeling her best, her lovely brown skin washed out, eyes reddened, hair in disarray. "What're you doing here?"

Without hesitation, Alex set her tray aside and sat on the bed to stroke Kelly's clammy face. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If you can manage it, I have something for your doubtlessly irritated stomach."

"Oh, something smells good."

With a little shuffling around, Alex was happily providing a backrest for her smaller girlfriend and handed over a mug of plan chicken broth. Kelly sniffed appreciatively at the cup but paused to fire a childishly suspicious look at her grinning lover. 

"You didn't make this did you?"

"Oh, god no. I came to help, not harm."

Reassured, sips were taken and happy kitten noises made. Content to have brought Kelly some comfort, Alex found the TV remote and searched out a movie to watch until the burst of energy ran out. It didn't take long, Kelly snuggling closer and almost spilling the dregs at the bottom of the mug.

"I got you, babe," Alex murmured, setting aside the small meal and upping her cuddle game. Over-warm and dishrag-limp, Kelly melted into her, breath hot on Alex's neck.

"Thank you," was a breath of whisper as she fell asleep, feeling much better than she had before.


End file.
